Multimedia Broadcast and Multicast Service (MBMS) is specified in multiple 3rd Generation Partnership Project Technical Specifications (3GPP TSs), e.g., 3GPP TS 22.246 and 26.346 (also referred to herein as the 3GPP MBMS standard), and is a unidirectional point-to-multipoint service which allows media to be transmitted in the downlink direction, from a single source to many recipients. The 3GPP MBMS standard was designed so that it could be implemented on network infrastructures already in place for wireless communications in order to facilitate the simultaneous distribution of scheduled programming material, multimedia, and emergency broadcasts to a group of subscribers or authorized users. 3GPP is a collaborative effort launched in 1998 involving various international standards bodies working toward the goal of formalizing global wireless communication systems based on Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) standards. Current 3GPP standards are defined via a suite of individually documented releases referred to collectively, herein, as the 3GPP TSs.
Presently, broadcast- and multicast-equipped systems are orientated toward the transmission of scheduled programming, which results in a system with curtailed functionality. With MBMS-based mobile TV, for example, a paid subscriber can watch a broadcast that airs at a predetermined time. What is lacking, however, is the ability for applications or user equipment (UE) to reliably and dynamically allocate an MBMS bearer with policy in real time. To appreciate the utility of being able to dynamically manage MBMS bearers within a wireless communication system, consider an urban police force having the ability to dynamically create and manage a wide-area group where images of a suspect taken from surveillance footage are simultaneously shared with all authorized officers, including those already on patrol. Accordingly, for emergency responders, the ability to dynamically manage MBMS resources for group communications, for example, through the use of group policy rules and event notifications, is of great value. However, current policy rules do not provide the ability to dynamically manage allocated group transports or the ability to process corresponding event notifications.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.